True Blood Fic Drabbles 2
by tehPrincess
Summary: 10 Drabbles, all about 100 words each. Warning for sexytimes.


**True Blood Fic Drabbles 2  
**  
_1. Pick a character, pairing.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them_.

**Staring at the Sun  
**_Bill/Lorena  
_She was hurtful. She'd taken so much from him: his family, his life, and his free will. But she couldn't have everything.  
He was dead inside, but that didn't stop him from wanting more than he could ever have with her.  
Sometimes it seemed that it would all be so much easier if he could love her. But deep down, he knew that it was better that he didn't.  
Years grow long and tedious. He was tired of her games, her voice, her scent. He couldn't wash her out of his clothes. Something inside him had always shrank from her, but now the hate in his heart began to overwhelm him until he began to associate everything that was dark and terrible with her.  
They share a bond he doesn't want, she'd imprinted herself upon him in an act that should be reserved for love and reverence. Instead, it ate at him, making him cold and angry, until he couldn't feel even feel pity for her anymore.

**Shadow on the Sun  
**_Lorena/Bill  
_They spend the days asleep together. He'd turn his back to her, and she'd cuddle against him, an arm draped over his chest.  
The nights were filled with blood and games, glamouring their way into polite society.  
They'd make love on silken sheets, she'd rake her nails down his chest, then he'd watch the bloody gouges heal with fascination.  
He'd wait until she'd fed, and then he'd bite her, the power in her blood calling to him like a siren. She'd laugh, confident of the influence she held over him. He belonged to her; he obeyed as she shaped him into what she wanted.

**My Way  
**_Eric/Pam  
_She had a lot of love and respect for him, but he could feel her agitation at his coldly barked orders.  
Gritting her teeth, she angrily brushed past him, intent on carrying out the task he'd given, despite her annoyance.  
Reaching a hand out in a movement so quick it couldn't be seen, he grabbed her upper arm, halting her progress as he pulled her up against him. Leaning down, he rubbed his nose against her soft cheek, allowing his breath to wash over her parted lips.  
Her chest expanded, brushing against his, and when her fangs distended, he smiled, confident that things between them remained unchanged.

**Epiphany**  
_Bill/Diane  
_She was beautiful and responsive, young and enthusiastic, and it made something inside his chest give a painful squeeze.  
She deserved more than this, they both did, but it was much too easy to lose himself in her dark eyes and soft skin. He could forget who and what they were when they were together.  
Uninhibited and wild, he could be as rough as he wanted with her. Perversely, this made him long for the softness that was missing in his life.

**Nothing to Fear  
**_Hoyt/Jessica  
_They'd done so much together already, shared their darkest secrets, and now Hoyt kept wondering why she was holding back.  
He wanted her to do it, the very idea excited and fascinated him. They said it was the most erotic thing you could share with a vampire, that it went hand in hand with sex, turning both the biter and the person being bitten on to the point that they flirted with the edge of an orgasm.  
Was she afraid? Perhaps she questioned her control. She couldn't be very experienced with it.  
Unable to ask, all he could do was hope that he wouldn't have too long to wait.

**The Unforgettable Fire**  
_Sookie/Eric  
_Hands that were larger than what she was used to slid over her skin, setting her body on fire. Teeth scraped against her and her shaking hands rose to tangle in hair that was a lighter shade than her own. Her belly ached, and her heart pounded as she clutched him to her, afraid that he'd vanish and leave her empty.  
Sweeping her beneath him, their eyes met, and she lost herself in cool, light blue. He was so different, his height dwarfing her until she felt surrounded by him.  
Her mouth fell open on his name, and feeling him hard against her, she jerked awake, blinking her eyes open in the silent emptiness of her sun brightened bedroom.

**Shadows and Tall Trees  
**_Sookie/Sam  
_She felt the burst of desire run through him and into her and it made her gasp.  
"Chérie?" he asked questioningly as she pulled abruptly back from his embrace.  
The feelings were too raw, too overwhelming, and she'd been friends with Sam for so long that it scared her.  
A relationship with him could never be casual, it would be all encompassing, and looking up into his kind eyes, Sookie felt herself retreat from him, stepping back and away.  
"I have to go," she said breathlessly.  
She ran until she reached her car, locking herself inside before she allowed her eyes to close and her forehead to lean into the steering wheel.

**It's Over Now**  
_Jessica and Bill_  
She couldn't control it, or understand why, but sometimes she'd cry while she slept, and be unable to stop. Drops of red ran down to stain everything.  
She'd cry for everything that she'd lost, everything that she'd never be. She felt sad and alone. Unloved.  
But then he'd be there, patting her in his awkward way in the darkness.  
He was old fashioned and stiff, but he genuinely cared for her. That knowledge brought comfort and straightened her spine. Things weren't quite so bad after all. She was going to be okay.

**Only In Dreams**  
_Tara/Jason  
_She was only sixteen when she realized that her love for her best friend's brother was different from what it used to be.  
He was nineteen, and he'd wander into Sookie's room shirtless and sleepy.  
Her heart would pound, but she'd swallow her feelings, holding them close.  
Sometimes he'd tease her, call her "brat" and pull her hair, but there was no mistaking the affection in his smile, or the jealousy she'd feel when he brought other girls around.  
Maybe he was just waiting for her to grow up.  
It wasn't his handsome face or his strong body. It was the big heart hidden beneath his carefree exterior.

**Street Fighting Man  
**_Tara/Sam  
_He had the body of a boxer: all tightly packed muscle on a strong, compact frame.  
He smelled so good it made her pulse race, and as he pulled her up against him, he was gentle, his kisses deep and intense. His teeth nipped at her lip and she wondered how she'd gotten so lucky. She gasped and he soothed her with a soft lick, his hands touching her everywhere, making her feel cherished and safe.  
He was demanding but considerate, moving with sharply controlled motions until all that remained was the desire to keep him for ever.


End file.
